Cumpleaños de Booth
by YessiEv
Summary: Encontrar el regalo perfecto para Booth se ha tornado difícil. pero después de haberlo encontrado, llega otro regalo. Algo muy tierno y tal vez tenga algo de M. Aquí Christine tiene 5 años y ella no tiene tantos problemas al buscar un regalo para su papá.
1. Pensando en el regalo

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**Si, hace tanto tiempo que no publicaba nada y yo diciendo que tengo muchas historias. De verdad que lo siento muchísimo, pero este año ha sido como que muy intenso. He tenido mil cosas que hacer, era mi último año de preparatoria y tenía que prepararme para hacer mi examen de la universidad, muchas cosas que hacer y cero tiempo de escribir e inspirarme. Pero ya estoy libre, estoy de vacaciones y aquí les traigo una nueva historia para que no sufran en este hiatus de Bones, que por cierto la novena temporada estuvo muy dfkjgfkgfldfgjaskdd. No superó la boda y season finale. **

**hace unos días fue comic con y la temporada 10 suena que estará muy buena, a ver que pasa. **

**Espero les guste **

**ya saben: BONES, NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, SON DE FOX Y SUS CREADORES.**

**Disfruten...**

* * *

Brennan estaba sentada en uno de los sillones de la amplia sala de su casa, llevaba aproximadamente una hora vagando en sus pensamientos. Y es que hacía días que estaba con un pensamiento inquietante, desde que vio el calendario y se dio cuenta que el cumpleaños de Booth era en una semana.

Desde ese momento, se ha puesto a pensar en que regalarle a su esposo para su cumpleaños. Tenía que ser perfecto, pero Booth era muy difícil en cuestión de regalos. Tenía casi toda la colección de camisas de los Flyers, su equipo de hockey favorito. Todo lo que tuviera que ver con su equipo lo tenía. Entonces no sabía exactamente que regalarle, era sumamente difícil porque Booth siempre le decía que no le comprara cosas costosas, pero ella insistía en hacerlo. De vez en cuando, por supuesto, pero siempre terminaban discutiendo por eso.

Habían pasado 3 días pensando en el regalo de Booth, en algo que no fuera demasiado costoso, pero perfecto y que le gustara a su pareja.

El año pasado le había regalado un cupón, que decía que lo podía canjear por lo que él quisiera, idea que Ángela le había dado y Booth cambio su cupón por una cena romántica con ella. Que terminó siendo más regalo para ella que para él porque terminaron esa noche muyyy bien. En palabras de Booth, había sido el mejor regalo de cumpleaños, pero sabía que él solo lo decía por educación, aunque ella no quedo conforme, quería darle algo más.

Era su cumpleaños, solo es una vez al año y quería festejarlo de la mejor manera, pero Booth no era del tipo de persona que le gusta festejar a lo grande sus cumpleaños, solo con que estuviera su familia y sus amigos más cercanos, era feliz.

A veces le sorprendía que Booth fuera así, un hombre tan sencillo que con cosas tan pequeñas e insignificantes le hicieran sonreír y emocionarse. Como cuando Christine le regaló un dibujo, hecho por ella, donde dibujaba a su papá con una capa de superhéroe y debajo decía "Feliz cumpleaños papi". No dejo de decir que había sido uno de los mejores regalos, por lo que había comprado un cuadro exclusivamente para el dibujo y lo había colgado en la pared de su oficina.

Pensó en recurrir a su mejor amiga, pero siempre hacía eso y lo que quería era darle algo que fuera idea de ella y no de alguien más. Pensó y pensó por más de dos horas, hasta que una pequeña de cinco años llegó y se sentó a su lado, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-Mami… ¿a qué hora viene papi?- preguntó la niña algo impaciente

-No tardara, faltan exactamente diez minutos- le dijo a la niña mientras señalada el reloj en su muñeca.

-Ok… Mami, ya casi es el cumpleaños de Papi y quiero hacerle un pastel- dijo una sonriente Christine

-¿Un pastel?... pero y como lo harás?-Sonrió Brennan ante las ideas de su pequeña

-Si mami, uno de chocolate… porque le gusta mucho. ¿Me ayudaras a hacerlo?- hizo un puchero igual al de su padre para persuadirla, el cual siempre funciona con ella, por desgracia.

-Claro que si cielo, juntas le haremos un pastel a tu papá- iba a darle un abrazo a su hija cuando la puerta trasera se abrió, dejando ver al hombre que inundaba sus pensamientos en los últimos días.

-Hola, ya llegue…- saludó Booth mientras Christine se levantaba rápidamente del sillón y corría a darle la bienvenida.

-¡Hola papi!...- Booth la levantó y la cargó para darle un fuerte abrazo.

Brennan veía la tierna escena de las dos personas que amaba y sonrío pensando en que nada haría más feliz a Booth que pasar su cumpleaños con su hija y con ella. Siempre sonreía de una manera más efusiva y más alegre cuando estaba con las mujeres de su vida. Entonces, como si aquel momento fuera una señal para ella, tuvo una idea de que podría regalarle a Booth para su cumpleaños.

-hey Bones ¿no hay abrazo para mí?- preguntó Booth mientras sostenía a Christine aún en sus brazos, viendo que su esposa, seguramente estaba pensando en algo, porque tenía ese gesto particular de fruncir el ceño que siempre hacía cuando pensaba.

Brennan se acercó a su esposo, dándole un beso en la mejilla y dejándose abrazar por el brazo libre del agente, para dar una tierna escena de una familia feliz.

Era la hora de cenar y Brennan comenzó a servir los platos, esperando que Booth y Christine regresaran de lavarse las manos. Iba a poner los platos en la mesa cuando llegó cierto agente del FBI, con ropa más cómoda, sin ese traje que lo hacía ver muy apuesto. Le hizo un gesto divertido y le quitó los platos de las manos.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- preguntó Brennan confundida

-Tú hiciste la cena, la serviste y pensé que sería justo que yo pusiera los platos en la mesa, al igual que también los lavare después de cenar- dijo con una sonrisa, acercándose a la mujer que amaba dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Está bien- iba acercarse a darle otro beso pero una personita llegó diciendo que tenía hambre, por lo que simplemente se dedicaron una sonrisa y se dirigieron a la mesa.

La cena transcurrió normal, siempre Christine platicaba con sus papás acerca de la escuela y de como ella era la más inteligente de todos sus compañeros. ¿De quién habrá sacado cierta modestia?

A la hora del postre, como siempre la pequeña quiso ración doble de helado de chocolate pero le fue negada porque antes de dormir no debe comer demasiada azúcar. Pero hubo alguien que prácticamente a escondidas si obtuvo doble ración.

Brennan se había levantado de la mesa con la excusa de que guardaría el bote de helado si no se iba a derretir. Pero lo que en realidad hizo, volteándose para no ser vista, fue servirse un poco más de helado. Booth por supuesto que lo notó, ella no era muy buena tratando de ocultarse. Tratando de contener la risa, Booth trató de hacer como que no había visto nada y siguió charlando con su pequeña sobre muñecas, osos de peluche y mesas de té.

Una vez que terminaron con la cena, llevaron a Christine a la cama. Brennan la puso la pijama y Booth le contó un cuento. Una vez que se quedó dormida, ambos bajaron hacia la cocina donde dejaron todo ordenado y pasaron a la sala para ver televisión, el día siguiente era sábado, por lo que podían estar hasta tarde.

-Booth… ¿Quieres vino?- preguntó Brennan con la botella en la mano antes de sentarse junto a su esposo.

Se quedó pensativo y dijo-No se me antoja, lo que quiero es que vengas tú y te acuestes junto a mí- sonrió pícaramente, guiñándole un ojo.

Brennan sintió calor en sus mejillas ante la petición del hombre que amaba. Se dirigió al sillón y antes de sentarse Booth la jalo del brazo haciendo que se sentara en su regazo, quedando a centímetros de su rostro.

-¿Qué haces?- Era demasiado extraña su actitud de seductor.

-Bones, eres muy mala tratando de comer helado a escondidas- no pudo evitar reírse al recordar aquel momento.

-¿Qué?...¿De qué hablas?- quiso hacer como que no sabía a qué se refería, pero no podía creer que la hubiera visto.

-Te vi comiéndote el helado en la cocina, para que Christine no viera- por su cercanía pudo ver como Brennan se ruborizaba al haber sido descubierta.

-Solo fue una cucharada- se defendió rápidamente

-Y entonces ¿por qué te escondías?-

No dijo nada.

Brennan no supo que decir, no era buena mintiendo y si lo hacía, Booth lo iba a saber y no se iba a librar de sus preguntas.

-Está bien Bones, no pongas esa cara… no te estoy interrogando como sospechosa- la cara de Brennan era bastante divertida para Booth, que simplemente se limitó a reír y dejando a un lado el tema del helado, le dio un beso en los labios.

Booth se acomodó mejor en el sillón, dejando que Brennan se recostara sobre él. Encendió la televisión y puso una película. Tan solo habían pasado 20 minutos y Brennan ya se estaba quedando dormida, de lo aburrida que era la película. Tratando de buscar algo que fuera más entretenido que esa película de extraterrestres y naves espaciales.

Sonrió como una niña a punto de hacer una travesura, comenzó a meter la mano por debajo de la camisa de Booth, muy lentamente. Pudo ver en el rostro de su esposo una sonrisa al sentir su mano subiendo por su abdomen hasta llegar al pecho.

-Bones… ¿Qué haces?- intentaba ver la película pero sentir esa mano la provocaba cosquillas y lo hacía reír.

-no me gustan ese tipo de película, es demasiado ficticia, los extraterrestres no existen y es muy aburrida. Busco algo más entretenido que hacer-

Tomó por sorpresa a Booth liberándose de su brazo y en un movimiento rápido se puso en horcajadas sobre él, dejando al agente sin palabras.

Comenzó a besarlo en el cuello, muy despacio… provocándolo. Después continuo con sus labios, primero fueron besos tiernos y después se volvieron salvajes. Booth por supuesto no ponía ninguna resistencia, de la película ya se había olvidado completamente, después buscaría el final en internet.

Colocó sus manos en la cintura de Brennan y la pegó más a su cuerpo. Devoraba sus labios con pasión y ambos disfrutaban de esa cercanía. Todo iba bien hasta que Brennan tomó camisa de Booth y comenzó a subirla sin dejar de besar sus labios.

-hey, Bones… espera… no- se separó de ella y le tomó las manos para detenerla.

-¿Qué?!- le mostró una mirada asesina ¿Cómo se le ocurre hacer eso?

-Aquí no…

-¿Por qué?!- había interrumpido su momento y estaba empezando a molestarse.

-Es la sala… Christine podría bajar o alguien podría vernos por la ventana y…

-Booth, Christine está dormida y no creó que alguien esté en la calle a esta hora, además las persianas están cerradas- estaba siendo bastante absurdo y ella estaba a punto de irse a la habitación, encerrarse y no dejarlo pasar, se estaba ganando una noche en el sillón.

-Bones…

Ella se levantó y comenzó a dirigirse a las escaleras, ignorándolo.

-Oye… - él rápidamente se levantó del sillón y tomo su cintura por detrás para que se detuviera.

-Booth, suéltame- intento zafarse pero fue inútil.

-lo siento… ¿por qué no vamos a la habitación y hacemos lo que tú quieras?- se acercó a su cuello y comenzó a repartir pequeños besos.

Brennan no se pudo resistir y se volteó para quedar frente a él, volviendo a devorar su boca. Cuando se separaron para tomar aire ella preguntó- ¿lo que yo quiera?-

Booth asintió.

Entre besos subieron a la habitación, Booth no pudo evitar pensar en el cambio tan radical de Brennan. ¿Cómo se convirtió en una discusión algo así? y ¿Cómo tan rápido de estar molestar paso a estar feliz?

Raro.

* * *

**¿Qué tal?**

**si les gustó?... ¿qué creen que vaya a pasar? aparte de lo de la habitación que es obvio que va a pasar y por cierto si pienso escribirlo y por eso digo que será M. **

**Por favor, les pido que me dejen un REVIEW con sus criticas, opiniones, insultos.. (ya me acostumbre). lo que ustedes quieran.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**atte: Yessi **

**Siganme en twitter si quieren YessiEspinoza**


	2. ¿Cambios de humor?

**Holaaaaaaaaaa!**

**Bueno, les dejó el segundo capítulo de este fanfic. Es mi primer fanfic M, la verdad no sé si me haya quedado bien... yo espero que si. **

**Fue muy difícil escribirlo porque todo el tiempo había alguien que me distraía o se ponía detrás de mi cuando escribía, fue incomodo. jajaja**

**Mil gracias por sus reviews, todos afortunadamente fueron buenos. Extrañaba recibir comentarios así**

**Ya saben BONES no me pertenece, es de FOX y sus creadores.**

**disfruten de mi primer fanfic M :3**

* * *

Caminaron sigilosamente por el pasillo para no hacer ningún ruido que pudiera despertar a Christine. Con desesperación, Brennan abrió la puerta de su habitación y una vez dentro Booth se aseguró de cerrar muy bien la puerta para que no hubiera alguna sorpresa.

Brennan tenía el control de la situación y enseguida comenzó a desnudar a Booth, primero empezó con la camisa, continuó con sus pans y se detuvo cuando solo quedó en calzoncillos, una gran erección estaba esperando ser liberada, pero ella quería disfrutar un poco más antes de llegar a lo principal.

Booth estaba ansioso y bastante excitado, si no se controlaba, en cualquier momento le arrancaría la ropa a Brennan y la haría suya sin tantos rodeos, pero esta vez iban a hacer lo que ella quería y él simplemente cooperaba.

Recorría su cuerpo con su boca, deleitándose del hombre que se había convertido en su esposo. Beso sus hombros, subió por su cuello hasta llegar a su oído y con sensualidad le susurró –Desnúdame-.

Booth sintió un escalofrió que recorrió todo su cuerpo y sonrió ante la petición y si ella lo quería lo iba a hacer, a su manera pero sabía cómo hacer que disfrutara al máximo.

Sus manos se colocaron en su rostro, lo tocó con suavidad, sus miradas se encontraron y solo con ella se trasmitieron más que mil palabras, esas miradas intensas que transmitían pasión, lujuria, amor…

El agente se acercó a su boca, volvió a besarla con fuerza mientras sus manos viajaban por todo su cuerpo, provocando pequeños gemidos de Brennan que tenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando de las agiles manos de su esposo. Sin pensarlo, comenzó quitando su blusa, dejando al descubierto su piel blanca, esa piel que a Booth le encantaba saborear y marcar con pequeños mordiscos. Acercó su nariz hacía su cuello, aspirando ese aroma dulce que lo volvía loco, bajo sus manos por su cintura hasta llegar a sus caderas donde rápidamente desabrocho su pantalón. Se puso de rodillas y comenzó a bajar el pantalón lentamente, disfrutando de cada centímetro de su cuerpo, sus manos rozaron su intimidad, haciendo que Brennan soltara un gemido de placer, si seguía así en cualquier momento iba a tener un orgasmo.

Booth siguió descendiendo, acariciando sus muslos hasta llegar a sus pies, donde Brennan terminó por deshacerse del pantalón. El agente se puso de pie y observó a su mujer, agitada y muy excitada solo con su sostén y sus bragas. Dejando a un lado esas caricias suaves y lentas, sus manos se posaron en la espalda de Brennan desabrochando el sostén y dejando al descubierto sus senos, estaba demasiado excitado que ya no resistía más, quería hacerle el amor lo antes posible, destrozó sus bragas y comenzó a besarla, metiendo salvajemente su lengua en su boca, la pegó a su cuerpo con fuerza y con sus manos estrujaba sus senos. En cuestión se segundos Brennan con sus manos terminaba de quitar la última prenda que le quedaba a Booth, dejando liberada su erección.

-llévame a la cama- dijo una excitada Brennan

Booth la miró con deseo, la tomó por su cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo. Presionando su erección contra ella, excitándolo más .Sus bocas volvieron a encontrarse y entre besos, fue empujándola hacía la cama donde la recostó con sumo cuidado mientras se colocaba sobre ella, sosteniendo su peso con sus brazos para no aplastarla. Acercó su boca a sus senos y pasó su lengua saboreándola, Brennan simplemente cerraba los ojos ante el contacto, pasando sus manos para la ancha espalda de su esposo.

Jugó unos minutos con ella, entre besos salvajes, caricias, mordiscos en su cuello y roces de su pene con su intimidad hasta que Brennan prácticamente le suplicó con la mirada que la hiciera suya, lo pedía a gritos.

Booth juntó su frente con la de ella y mirándola fijamente a sus ojos, esos ojos que se oscurecían cuando se llenaban de deseo, se puso de rodillas en la cama, observó su cuerpo desnudo, ambos se dedicaron una sonrisa llena de amor al momento que Booth abrió las piernas de Brennan dejando ver su húmeda y palpitante intimidad esperándolo.

Se posicionó entre sus piernas y mirándola fijamente se hundió en ella. Brennan echó la cabeza hacía atrás, emitiendo en gemido. Sus piernas rodearon la cadera de Booth para que tuviera un mejor acceso a ella. El agente comenzó con movimientos lentos, mientras se acercaba a besar su boca, absorbiendo los gemidos de la antropóloga mientras sus manos acariciaban todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus senos.

Brennan tenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de las embestidas lentas, clavando sus uñas en la espalda fornida de Booth. Le encantaba sentir ese cuerpo esculpido por el ejercicio, sobre ella, lo tenía solo para ella y eso la hacía enloquecer. Y cuando creía que no podía estar más complacida, el agente la abrazo por la espalda y dejo su boca para esconder su rostro en su cuello donde lo devoró con deleite al mismo tiempo que sus embestidas se hacían más rápidas. Haciendo que Brennan soltara un grito cargado de placer al sentir como la poseía con fiereza. Booth rápidamente puso su boca sobre la de ella, bebiendo sus gritos para callarla. La antropóloga lo entendió, no debía gritar por lo que reprimió sus gritos mordiéndose los labios y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo.

Estaban al borde de la locura, solo se escuchaban los pequeños gemidos de Brennan, los jadeos de Booth y el choque de sus cuerpos. En cualquier momento iban a llegar al clímax, Booth aumentaba y disminuía sus embestidas para darle total placer a su mujer.

Cuando el agente notó que su esposa estaba cerca de llegar al éxtasis, beso su boca robándole el aliento, bebiendo sus gemidos durante el orgasmo.

Brennan arqueaba la espalda, quería gritar, su cuerpo temblaba y sus uñas se enterraban en la espalda del hombre que amaba. Segundos después Booth soltó un gruñido varonil, indicando que él también había llegado al orgasmo. Seguía moviéndose lentamente, sintiendo como se corría dentro de ella y sus paredes se contraían absorbiéndolo.

Con las respiraciones agitadas, intentaron retomar el aliento después de tan majestuoso acto. Booth juntó su frente con la de Brennan y le dio un tierno en la punta de la nariz. Salió de ella y giró hacia un lado de la cama.

-Fue increíble- dijo Booth dando un suspiro mientras se metía debajo de las sabanas.

Brennan sonrió, hizo lo mismo y se acurruco a lado de su esposo posando una mano sobre su pecho mientras sus respiraciones se normalizaban. Así daban por terminado el día, agotados por el trabajo y por su noche de pasión quedaron dormidos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Al día siguiente, Booth fue el primero en abrir los ojos. Se encontró con una tierna Brennan dormida abrazada a él. De inmediato recordó los hechos de la noche anterior y sonrió. Ambos estaban desnudos y la ropa estaba esparcida por toda la habitación.

Se removió un poco y con mucho cuidado quitó los brazos de Brennan para no despertarla. Encontró debajo de la cama sus calzoncillos y se los puso. Caminó hacía el baño y el ruido de la puerta cerrándose hizo que Brennan se sobresaltara.

De inmediato buscó con su mano a Booth, pero no estaba allí. Lo más probable era que estuviera en el baño. Se sentó en la cama a esperar a su esposo, mientras se enredaba entre las sabanas.

-Buenos Días- Escuchó la voz de Booth saliendo del baño y sonrió al verlo solamente en calzoncillos.

-Buenos días- contestó sonriente.

Booth se dirigió de nuevo a la cama y la besó con ternura.

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó Brennan al momento que se separaba de sus labios.

-las 8:00… Christine despertara en cualquier momento y querrá desayunar. Debemos levantarnos-

Brennan algo indispuesta miró a Booth que solamente se rió levantándose de la cama, caminando hacia su armario para buscar algo más de ropa.

-Booth... estas herido- dijo Brennan algo asustada de ver las marcas en su espalda.

-¿Qué?... ¿De qué hablas?- preguntó confundido

-Tu espalda… tienes unas marcas- Se levantó de la cama, se puso su bata y se acercó a la espalda de su esposo.

Sabía a qué se refería, por lo que riendo le dijo- Bones, me las hiciste tu anoche… no es nada no te preocupes-

-Se puede infectar… déjame curarte- insistió

-No es para tanto…

-Booth…

Su mirada lo convenció, no iba a empezar de nuevo discusiones absurdas.

-Bien-

Booth se sentó en la cama mientras Brennan iba hacía el baño por el botiquín. Estaba buscándolo en los estantes que había en el baño, en su búsqueda tiró algunas cosas incluyendo algo que llamó su atención.

Lo tomó, lo vio detenidamente y palideció. Podía jurar que sintió que su corazón se detuvo unos segundos…-No, no puede ser- se dijo a si misma con aquel objeto entre sus manos.

-¿Bones?... –

* * *

**Oh por dios!...¿Qué habrá visto Brennan? **

**bueno, ¿que tal? si les gustó? por faaaaaaa manden REVIEW con sus comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, opiniones, etc... **

**No sé cuando suba el otra cap, pero espero no tardar.**

**GRACIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEER MIS OCURRENCIAS! :D**

**Saludos, Yessi. **


	3. Dudas

**Holaaaaa de nuevo!**

**Bueno chicos y chicas, les traigo super rápido la continuación de este bonito fanfic. Mañana empiezan mis clases en la universidad y no he tenido mucho tiempo de escribir así que siento que el cap es algo corto pero quería subir algo porque no se cuando vuelva a subir. Espero esta semana no sea muyyy pesada porque ya en si pienso subir unos dos capitulos más y se termina el fanfic.**

**Espero les guste, es corto lo se...**

**Ya saben Bones no me pertene, es de Fox y sus creadores!**

Disfruten...

* * *

-¿Bones?-

Se escuchó la voz de Booth desde la habitación.

El agente se estaba desesperando y Brennan estaba tardando demasiado, era un simple rasguño y no entendía porque su actitud tan "protectora" de querer curar su herida. Lo único que estaba haciendo era revolver todo en el baño por un rasguño.

En cambio Brennan seguía en total estado de shock, su cabeza estaba dando mil vueltas. ¿Cómo pudo haberlo olvidado? Ella en ese aspecto era muy cuidadosa, estaba completamente confundida a ella no se le olvidan las cosas y menos algo así.

En sus manos tenía un calendario, ese calendario personal donde llevaba un control de sus píldoras anticonceptivas y su periodo. Y ahí estaba, una tacha que indicaba que su periodo debió haber llegado hace más de una semana y no lo había notado.

Recordó que había visto ese mismo calendario cuando se dio cuenta que el cumpleaños de Booth era en una semana. Y pensar en el regalo del agente, había hecho que ella no se diera cuenta que su periodo debía llegar. Estuvo tan distraída los últimos días que no tuvo tiempo de pensar en eso.

Revisó cuidadosamente los meses anteriores, si había habido un día en que hubiera olvidado tomar su píldora. Si así era, probablemente habría un nuevo integrante en la familia Booth-Brennan.

El mes pasado, hubo un fin de semana en que Booth y ella tuvieron que ir a Nueva York por un caso, donde los restos de la víctima estaban parte en Washington y parte en Nueva York. Tuvieron que viajar improvisadamente que solo empacaron lo indispensable, tuvieron menos de una hora para empacar y se olvidaron de algunas cosas. Brennan por ejemplo, sus píldoras. Estuvo tan concentrada en ese caso que lo olvidó y como si ese fin de semana no hubiera existido, el lunes retomó las píldoras, poniendo tachas en esos dos días como si las hubiera tomado.

Ahí estaba la respuesta, después de recordar, todo tenía sentido. Pero ella sabía que debía confirmarlo, es una mujer de hechos y hasta no tener una prueba real, no iba a creerlo el 100%.

-Bones…¿Qué haces?- Preguntó Booth desde la puerta, haciendo que Brennan se sobresaltara.

Rápidamente la antropóloga, puso el calendario a un lado y tomó el botiquín dirigiéndose a Booth.

-No lo encontraba- señaló el botiquín y salió hacia la habitación.

Booth no paso por desapercibida la actitud de Brennan, la conocía perfectamente y sabía que algo no andaba bien. Su rostro con una sonrisa falsa, ocultaba una de preocupación combinada con temor. Algo le ocurrió mientras estaba en el baño, el cambio fue bastante drástico que lo notó en cuestión de segundos.

-Bones…¿Estas bien?- le preguntó cuándo estuvo detrás de él sentada en la cama, mientras curaba su espalda.

No podía ver su rostro así que no podría saber que estaba mintiendo, pero su voz tampoco la ayudó mucho.

-Si… ¿Por qué no lo estaría?- mintió.

Mientras lo curaba, su mente no dejaba de pensar en las probabilidades, en cómo se lo diría a Booth en caso de que fuera un hecho. De nuevo se repetía la historia de hace 5 años, pero la única diferencia era que ellos ya eran una pareja casada y tal vez no fuera algo de qué preocuparse pero para Brennan era bastante importante porque tal vez Booth ya no quería más hijos y nunca lo habían hablado, tenía temor de que él no pudiera reaccionar bien ante la idea de que otro bebé viniera en camino. Aunque lo conocía y él no lo tomaría mal, pero ella se sentía mal porque había sido un descuido de ella y por una parte Booth si se molestaría con ella por no haberle dicho que olvidó tomar dos píldoras, son esposos, algo así no se oculta.

Terminó de curarlo y Brennan sin siquiera mirarlo se volvió a dirigir al baño, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dejando a Booth bastante confundido.

Algo ocurrió en ese baño que hizo que Brennan cambiara totalmente, no podía imaginar que la había puesto de esa manera. No quería presionarla a que se lo dijera, simplemente dejaría que ella estuviera lista para decirle, porque era más que obvio que algo le había ocurrido.

Booth se vistió y salió de la habitación dirigiéndose a la de su pequeña. Abrió la puerta lentamente y observó a su hija sentada en la cama con un libro sobre sus piernas, estaba completamente concentrada leyendo su libro sobre los animales.

Sonrió al verla con ese gesto igual al de su madre cuando leía. No notó la presencia de su padre hasta que el habló:

-Buenos días princesa- dijo sonriente viendo como a su pequeña se le ilumino la mirada cuando lo vio.

-¡Papi!- se puso de pie en la cama y se acercó a abrazarlo

-Oye… ¿Me ayudas a preparar el desayuno?-

Christine sonrió divertida y asintió.

Ambos bajaron hacia la planta baja, dirigiéndose a la cocina. Christine abrió el refrigerador buscando los ingredientes para hacer hot cakes, mientras Booth prendía la estufa y cortaba algo de fruta.

Siempre que preparaban hot cakes, terminaban con harina en el rostro y en la ropa. Booth se divertía con su pequeña, la cocina se llenaba de risas cuando el agente tomaba un poco de harina con el dedo y ponía un poco en el rostro de su hija.

Las risas se escuchaban hasta el segundo piso, donde Brennan estaba arreglándose. Sonrió al pensar que la cocina debía ser un desastre con esas dos personitas ahí. Pero solo escuchar la risa de su hija le hacía pensar que todo el desastre no importaba si su hija se divertía y disfrutaba de esos pequeños momentos con su padre.

Brennan bajó las escaleras y detuvo antes de llegar a la cocina, observó a las dos personas que más amaba, riendo, con harina en el rostro y Christine sentada en un taburete viendo como su padre intentaba hacer un hot cake con la cara de un payaso, ayudándose con la fruta.

Booth era un gran papá de eso no había duda, amaba a sus hijos más que su a vida y siempre hacía lo posible por hacerlos sonreír. Un hijo te cambia la vida, un hijo es una bendición, en palabras de Booth, tal vez no llegue en el momento indicando pero ¿Cuándo lo es?. Christine llegó sin que lo planearan y aun así llego a sus vidas a dar alegría.

En un principio estuvo atemorizada porque con Booth no estaba del todo bien después de su ruptura con Hannah y de que ella se había abierto a él, obteniendo un rechazo de su parte. Por su puesto que no era un buen momento para tener un bebé, pero gracias a eso pudieron dar ese gran paso e iniciar una relación.

En caso de que estuviera embarazada por segunda vez ¿Qué pasaría?. Conoce a Booth y sabe que se pondría feliz como lo hizo la primera vez pero ¿por qué tenía miedo?. Seguramente se iba a molestar con ella por no haberle dicho en aquel entonces lo de las píldoras, pensara que lo excluyo en algo tan importante. Quizás a eso le tenía miedo. Pensándolo bien su miedo era absurdo, se lo tenía que decir de todos modos, es su esposo ya son una familia. Christine iba a estar feliz con un nuevo hermano, ella en cierto modo también le hacía ilusión y Booth ama ser padre.

Ese mismo día iba a comprar una prueba de embarazo o mejor dicho varias, y en caso de que si estuviera. Iría al médico a hacer un ultrasonido, tal vez había encontrado el regalo perfecto para Booth, algo que lo haría feliz… después pensaría en una posible discusión pero sabía perfectamente como reconciliarse.

* * *

**Que tal?... ¿Creen que si este embarazada? un nuevo baby *-* jajaja sería un gran regalo. **

**Espero les haya gustado, no quería dejarlos sin capitulo así que lo escribí super rápido, no se si estuvo bien ¿Qué opinan?**

**Dejen su REVIEW! sus opiniones son importantes.**

**GRACIAS por leer! :)**

**Hasta el próximo Capitulo.**

**Saludos, Yessi,**


	4. Las pruebas

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! **

**Si, ya se he tardado demasiado en actualizar está historia, pero de verdad han sido unos meses muy frustrantes. Entre a la universidad y bueno, apenas y puedo respirar. Tenía muchisima tarea y no tenía tiempo para escribir, así que lo siento. Pero aproveche de que ya estoy de vacaciones y pienso en retomar la historia para ya poder darle fin. **

**Bueno, sin duda han pasado muchas cosas en estos últimos meses, incluyendo en el mundo Bones. Se murió nuestro querido psicologo, entro un personaje nuevo y a mi sinceramente no me agrado, después salió lo del capítulo número 200, estuvo muy bueno :D me encanto, muy al estilo de los años 50 y bueno CREO QUE LA NOTICIA MÁS IMPACTANTE...**

**Emily Deschanel está embarazada por segunda vez y al parecer su embarazo entrara de nuevo a la serie, lo que significa que habrá un nuevo bebé en la familia Booth-Brennan. Y bueno como han visto, mi fanfic trata un poco de eso, sobre un bebé número 2, siempre me lo imagine, pero no pensé que fueran a hacerlo tan rapido... en fin, esperemos UNA TEMPORADA 11 ! **

**Los dejo con la continuación, disfrútenlo mucho y bueno estaré actualizando este fic... **

**Ya saben, Bones no me pertenece es de Fox y sus creadores..**

* * *

Brennan caminó hacia la cocina, se cruzó de brazos mientras veía de manera seria a Booth, aunque solo fingiera estar molesta sobre el desastre.

-Bones… lo vamos a limpiar- dijo rápidamente al ver el gesto de su esposa

-Si mami…- su sonrisa desapareció un momento, sabía que a su mamá no le gustaba que jugaran así en la cocina.

Brennan se río, dejándolos bastantes confundidos

-Está bien, no me molesta- aclaró.

Caminó hacia Booth y tomó con el dedo un poco de harina y lo pasó por su rostro, dejando una mancha blanca en su mejilla.

-¡Oye!... eso no es justo- Riendo, se acercó a Brennan y la tomó por la cintura.

-Booth… suéltame- el agente comenzó a hacerle cosquillas por lo que forcejaba con él entre risas, mientras Christine los observaba desde su lugar igual sin parar de reír.

Booth dejo de hacerle cosquillas, pues veía que ya no podía ni respirar de la risa. Simplemente la abrazo por la cintura y le dio un beso en el cabello.

-Bones… ¿qué te parece si ahora le hacemos cosquillas a Christine?- dijo Booth en voz alta viendo con un gesto divertido a su hija.

-No papi… yo no quiero cosquillas- se bajó del taburete y salió corriendo hacia la sala para esconderse.

Booth fue detrás de ella, la tomo por detrás y la cargó simulando que la haría cosquillas-No papi- dijo Christine riendo.

-hagamos un trato, no te hare cosquillas pero si me das una lluvia de besos-

Brennan rió al ver la tierna escena padre e hija, Christine le daba besos en la mejilla a su padre repetidamente.

Después de tantos besos y cosquillas, los tres se sentaron a desayunar como una familia convencional, Booth no dejaba de mirar a Brennan. Estaba muy confundido, su esposa estaba actuando de una manera inusual y no estaba segura si debía preocuparse, simplemente dejaría que ella misma le dijera si algo le ocurría.

Era sábado, lo que significaba que el día era exclusivamente para pasar tiempo en familia, por lo que siempre salían al parque, al cine, al centro comercial o el lugar que Christine quisiera. Esta vez, la pequeña quiso ir a patinar sobre hielo, cuando iban era Booth el que patinaba con Christine y Brennan se quedaba afuera de la pista viéndolos, no porque no quisiera entrar, simplemente aún no podía mantenerse de pie sin que Booth la tomara del brazo. Christine quería aprender a patinar, por lo que Booth le enseñaba y él no podría estar sujetando a las dos, una vez que su hija aprendiera, ambos le enseñarían a ella.

Brennan estaba sentada en una banca a un lado de la pista de hielo, Booth patinaba tomando a su hija de la mano, de vez en cuando la soltaba para que ella aprendiera a mantener el equilibrio, aunque ocurrían accidentes y se caía pero ahí estaba su padre rápidamente levantándola.

La antropóloga le hizo una señal a su esposo diciéndole que iría al baño, por lo que Booth asintió y volvió a poner su atención en pequeña. En realidad Brennan no iba al baño, pero tenía que buscar una excusa para poder ir a una farmacia por sus pruebas de embarazo y precisamente a unos cuantos metros de los baños, había una, por lo que Booth no sospecharía nada.

Unos minutos después regresó a la pista y vio que Christine estaba patinando por si sola, aun tambaleándose pero Booth ya no la sujetaba, simplemente iba detrás de ella a una distancia corta.

-Bones… mira a nuestra pequeña- dijo Booth bastante emocionado, muy orgulloso de que su hija ya patinaba sin ayuda.

Brennan sonrió, su hija ya patinaba, su padre le enseñó bien.

-mami, ya no me caigo- decía Christine con una enorme sonrisa al ver que seguía de pie.

Padre e hija dieron una vuelta más a la pista, Brennan los espero en la entrada pues ya habían pasado más de 2 horas y era la hora del almuerzo. La pequeña al ver a su mamá, intento patinar más rápido para llegar hacía ella y antes de que perdiera el equilibrio la abrazo con fuerza.

-Lo has hecho muy bien cielo- dijo Brennan orgullosa de su hija dándole un beso en la frente.

Una vez que se quitaron los patines, los tres buscaron un lugar para almorzar. Decidieron comer en un pequeño restaurante el cual tenía un área de juegos para niños por lo que Christine corrió hacia ellos en cuanto entraron al lugar. Booth y Brennan buscaron una mesa y de inmediato llego una mesera con las cartas.

Los tres ya se encontraban comiendo, Booth una hamburguesa, mientras Christine y Brennan algo con vegetales y no podían faltar dos platos de papas fritas, uno para Booth y otro para madre e hija ya que tenían esa costumbre de quitarle sus papas al agente. Una vez que terminaron de comer Christine regresó a los juegos dejando a sus padres en la mesa. Booth estaba esperando ese momento para hacerle una pregunta seria, pues estaba bastante confundido por la actitud de Brennan, solo esperaba no iniciar una pelea, de nuevo.

-Bones… -

-¿Si?- su cuerpo sintió cierta tensión al ver el gesto serio de su esposo.

-eh…-titubeo- ¿Estas bien?...y no me digas que si porque te conozco y sé que algo te pasa-

Silencio incómodo.

Brennan agacho la mirada, sabía que él iba a insistir.

-Hoy en la mañana en el baño…- continúo hablando Booth

-No pasó nada- dijo rápidamente

-Brennan, te conozco desde hace muchos años. Sé cuándo mientes, se cuándo no estás bien, sé cuándo me ocultas algo… solo dime que te ocurre, creí que había confianza entre nosotros-

-Yo…no quiero discutir ahora. Es nuestro tiempo con Christine-

-¿Entonces cuando?!... De verdad he intentado ser paciente y de que tú misma me digas que es lo te pasa. Actúas de una manera muy extraña, primero te molestas conmigo y un segundo después estás riendo y finges como si nada hubiera pasado-su mandíbula apretada mostraba su molestia.

-¡Ahora no puedo decírtelo!- su tono de voz fue más alto de lo normal captando la atención de algunas personas que ocupaban mesas cercanas a las suyas.

-Entiendo… - estaba molesto, no había querido iniciar otra pelea pero se salió de control.

-Solo, necesito tiempo… te lo tengo que decir en algún momento- dijo con un tono de voz más bajo, agachando la mirada para que no viera sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"_idiota_" se dijo Booth a sí mismo, no quería hacerla llorar.

-Está bien… escucha, te daré el tiempo que necesites. Esperare, confió en que me lo dirás cuando estés lista- estiro la mano por encima de la mesa y tomó la de su esposa.

-Lo haré- dijo apretando ligeramente la mano de él.

Brennan sabía que eso iba a pasar en cualquier momento, Booth no iba a dejar pasar algo así, pero necesitaba solo tiempo para decirle que era lo que ocurría, solo dos días más.

La familia Booth regresó a casa después de haber pasado gran parte del día fuera, Christine estaba cansada y solo quiso quedarse en la sala de estar viendo una película animada.

-Voy a darme una ducha- le dijo Brennan a Booth mientras subía la escaleras.

Booth solo asintió y se dirigido a la cocina, había una bombilla que había dejado de funcionar y necesitaba cambiarla, algo tenía que hacer para mantenerse ocupado. No quería pensar más en lo que Brennan le estuviera ocultando.

Mientras tanto, Brennan había entrado al baño con su bolso, donde llevaba las pruebas de embarazo, necesitaba hacerla de una vez por todas, salir de dudas, aunque ella ya sabía que las probabilidades eran muy altas de que esas pruebas fueran positivas, pero hasta no verlo no lo iba a creer.

Hizo las pruebas y espero, una parte de ella quería que Booth estuviera ahí con ella, estaba pasando lo mismo que pasó cuando supo que Christine venía en camino, sola, sentada en el borde de la bañera, clavando su mirada en el reloj, nunca había sentido que el tiempo pasara tan lento. Pero pensó en su sorpresa, tal vez la forma era similar pero las circunstancias eran otras, antes Booth y ella ni siquiera tenían una relación formal, ahora estaban casados y eran una familia.

El tiempo de espera había pasado, respiro profundo y tomó las tres pruebas…

Cada una tenía 2 líneas rojas y eso solo significaba una cosa, estaba embarazada. Una sonrisa, acompañada de algunas lágrimas, aparecieron en su rostro. Quería bajar y decírselo a Booth en ese momento, pero era su regalo de cumpleaños y por el momento guardaría esa sorpresa, más adelante compartiría esa felicidad con Booth, con su familia y amigos.

Tenía que llamar a su médico para pedirle una cita mañana mismo, tenía que hacer la ecografía y el martes prepararía algo especial para darle la sorpresa a su esposo.

Booth estaba sentado en la sala con Christine, viendo la película cuando vio que Brennan bajaba las escaleras con una sonrisa que era inevitable no ver…

-¿Qué?- preguntó Brennan cuando Booth no dejaba de mirarla igualmente con una sonrisa.

-Nada… Bones, ven a sentarte con nosotros, estamos viendo Frozen- se hizo a un lado dejando un espacio para ella.

Brennan se sentó y apoyo su rostro sobre el pecho de Booth obligándolo a abrazarla, necesitaba sentir un abrazo de él, en ese momento era lo único que quería.

-¿Booth?...-

-¿Qué ocurre Bones?- preguntó Booth mientras preparaba la cena

-El martes… ¿pedirás el día?- quería saber pues tenía que planear su sorpresa.

-No lo sé, tal vez si- Booth intuyó que algo se traía entre manos, si no, no se lo preguntaría.

-¿Quieres hacer algo especial ese día?-

-Solo estar contigo y con Christine-

-De acuerdo- sonrió, pues si eso era lo que quería, lo iba a tener.

-Bones… ¿Qué tramas?- preguntó curioso, tenía esa mirada de niña, planeando alguna travesura.

-Nada- sonrió ligeramente y le guiñó un ojo.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? si les gusto?... por fa MANDEN REVIEW para saber que les gusto, diganme que quieren ver en este fic, opiniones, criticas, abucheos, lo que quieran...**

**Bueno, tratare de subir capítulo antes de navidad si no es así: LES DESEO FELIZ NAVIDAD, QUE SE LA PASEN MUUY BIEN CON SU FAMILIA Y QUE SANTA LES TRAIGA MUCHOS REGALOS! HOHOHO :D**

**GRACIAS por leer.**

**Atte: Yessi EV**


	5. Domingo familiar

**Holaaaaaaaaaaa**

**siii, he vuelto y bueno rapidamente subo un capítulo más de este fanfic. Quería subirlo en navidad pero no pude :c así que lo subo en año nuevo! era uno de mis propositos jajaja**

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS! que este 2015 sea un excelente año. mis mejores deseos para ustedes.**

**Disfruten el cap, yo digo que me faltan 2 capítulos máximo para acabar está historia. :D**

**ya saben: BONES NO ME PERTENECE, es de FOX y sus creadores.**

**Disfruten...**

* * *

Al día siguiente era domingo, normalmente Booth y Christine van a la iglesia. Hace algún tiempo Brennan había estado de acuerdo con que la pequeña fuera con su padre cada domingo a misa. Ese día a muy temprana los dos habían salido de casa, dejando a Brennan aún dormida. Booth no la quiso despertar, pues no había necesidad de que lo hiciera si ellos iban a estar fuera por una hora y a ella no le vendría mal dormir un poco más, simplemente le dio un beso en la frente y se marchó con su pequeña.

Brennan al no sentir la presencia de su esposo en la cama, despertó y observó el reloj de su mesa de noche que marcaba las 8:30am. De inmediato supo dónde estaba Booth, pero le pareció extraño que él no la hubiera despertado cuando se fue. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha mientras su esposo y su hija volvían.

Mientras se encontraba sola en casa, pensó que sería un buen momento para comenzar a planear la sorpresa de Booth y comenzó por lo principal. Buscó en su celular el teléfono de su ginecólogo para hacer una cita de urgencia al día siguiente. Después buscó una libreta para anotar todo lo que necesitaría comprar e hizo un par de llamadas más. Este iba a ser un gran cumpleaños para Booth, no solo le esperaba una sorpresa, si no varias. Cuando estaba terminando de anotar algunas cosas en su libreta, Brennan escuchó el auto de Booth estacionandose frente a la casa. De inmediato escondió la libreta y el directorio telefónico que estaba utilizando y tomó una revista de antropología, para que su esposo no sospechara nada.

-hey Bones! Ya llegamos- Dijo Booth entrando a la casa a lado de su hija.

-mami!- Christine corrió hacia ella y le dio un abrazo.

-Hola cielo, ¿Cómo les fue?- preguntó Brennan acariciando el cabello de su pequeña.

-muy bien. Pero ahora mi pancita tiene hambre mami- puso su pequeña mano sobre su estómago, haciendo reír a su madre.

-Solo vinimos por ti Bones, queremos comer en el Royal Diner- miró a su hija, pues había sido idea de ella ir a comer ahí.

-¡Bien!- en realidad pensar en una ensalada de frutas del Royal había producido que su estómago hiciera un ruido, reclamando comida.

La pequeña familia partió hacia el Royal Diner. Llegaron y se sentaron en la mesa de siempre a lado de la ventana. Booth al lado de Brennan y Christine frente a ellos. La mesera les entregó las cartas, pero no era necesario mirarlas pues los tres sabían perfectamente lo que querían. Christine un poco de fruta con waffles y jugo , Brennan su ensalada, Booth huevos con tocino y por supuesto el café no podía faltar.

-También un trozo de pay, por favor- pidió Brennan antes de que la mesera se marchara.

Booth la miró impresionado ¿Pay como desayuno?. Algo muy extraño pasaba con ella.

-Bones, ¿de verdad quieres pay ahora?- no lo podía creer.

-Si ¿Por qué?- simplemente quería un poco, no veía nada de malo.

-Bueno… porque a ti no te gusta el pay, es muy temprano para postres y no lo sé, es muy extraño en ti-

-De hecho, un estudio realizado en una universidad de Israel, indica que incluir algún postre en el desayuno ayuda a mantener tu peso. El desayuno es la comida más importante del día pues es la que te aporta energía para realizar las actividades del día y ayuda a que funcione mejor el metabolismo, y los postres se caracterizan por sus altos niveles de glucosa, que es energía, incluso también ayuda a aliviar la ansiedad- contestó con su tono de voz característica de científica.

Booth quedó perplejo. Por lo que decidió callar y omitir que Brennan había pedido pay.

En cambio, Brennan tuvo que buscar algo congruente que decirle a Booth para que el no sospechara el verdadero motivo por el que quería pay tan temprano. Si quería mantener su secreto un día más tenía que controlar sus antojos, lo del pay había sido muy evidente.

-Princesa, ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?-preguntó Booth a su hija después de darle un trago a su taza de café.

-No lo sé- pensó por unos segundos hasta que encontró el lugar al que quería ir.-¡¿Podemos ir al cine?!- preguntó entusiasmada.

-Claro princesa. ¿Qué dices Bones?...¿Vamos al cine?- las miradas de los dos estaban sobre ella, esperando que dijera que sí.

-Seguro- dijo sonriente

Booth y Christine sonrieron triunfantes chocando sus manos. Ese día los tres irían al cine.

…

Después del Royal se dirigieron al centro comercial donde se encontraba el cine. Aún era muy temprano por lo que antes dieron un paseo, Brennan compró algunos libros y Christine se detenía en cada juguetería y como cada niña, ella quería todo. Como todo padre consentidor, Booth no se pudo resistir y le compró una ranita de peluche. Continuaron caminando hasta que se toparon con una tienda de mascotas, Christine rápidamente se pegó a una vitrina donde había unos cachorros, Booth y Brennan sonrieron al ver a su pequeñita observando a los perros. Cuando se dieron cuenta Christine ya estaba dentro de la tienda y el encargado estaba mostrándole un perrito.

-mami, papi!... miren- dijo la niña mientras acariciaba la cabeza del cachorro y este intentaba lamerla.

-Si pequeña, es un perrito muy lindo- contestó Booth cuando entro junto a Brennan a la tienda.

-¿Podemos tener uno?- preguntó mientras ponía una carita triste para persuadirlos.

Booth y Brennan se miraron, no sabían si era una buena idea tener un perro ahora. Ambos habían dicho que algún día le comprarían un perro pero eso significaba una responsabilidad grande para los tres, había que alimentarlo, bañarlo, educarlo, sacarlo a pasear, entre otras cosas.

-Booth, por mi está bien- contesto Brennan mientras su pequeña seguía jugando con el cachorro

-¿Qué?... ¿Estas segura? Bueno no sé…- él estaba dudando todavía.

-un perro ahora es una buena idea, distintos estudios se han realizado observando la interacción entre un niño y un animal doméstico, los cuales han determinado que los niños desarrollan atributos sociales, como el amor, el afecto y el compañerismo, que les servirán en sus relaciones con las personas. Además de que le ayudara a reforzar su sistema inmunológico-

-intentas convencerme con tus estudios antropológicos ¿verdad?- una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al pensar que no solo su hija era la que quería un perro.

-solo intentaba…

Booth la detuvo.

-hey, para!... ha funcionado. Me has convencido-

Brennan lo miró confundida, ella solo quería explicar los beneficios de que un niño conviva con un perro.

Booth se acercó a donde su hija contemplaba al cachorro y se dirigió al encargado.

-Nos lo llevamos-

-¿De verdad?!- Christine estaba realmente emocionada y no podía creer que sus padres le fueran a comprar una mascota. –Gracias papi, voy a cuidar al perrito, te lo prometo- dijo abrazándolo con fuerza.

-princesa, en realidad creo que deberías de darle las gracias a tu mami. Ella me convenció- Booth miró a Brennan que estaba con los brazos cruzados observando a su pequeña emocionada.

-¡Gracias mami!- corrió hacía ella y la abrazo con cariño, tomándola por sorpresa.

Brennan también se emocionó y más cuando Christine apoyó su cabeza a la altura de su estómago. Lo único que hizo fue acariciar el cabello de su hija e intentar no llorar; debido al descontrol hormonal no quería hacer más evidente su estado.

Como iban al cine, tuvieron que dejar al perrito un momento en la tienda y después regresarían por él. Era un cachorro de labrador color chocolate y con los ojos claros. Aún no tenía nombre pero Christine ya lo quería mucho y seguramente sería su mejor amigo y ¿Por qué no también del bebé que venía en camino?.

…

Una vez en el cine, Booth compró los boletos para una película infantil por supuesto. Brennan y Christine quisieron palomitas y él simplemente quiso un refresco. Llegaron a la sala y estaba un poco vacía, por lo que tenían libertad de escoger los asientos. Christine se sentó en medio de los dos con su bote de palomitas y minutos después, la película dio inicio.

La película iba más o menos a la mitad, Christine estaba atenta a ella mientras comía palomitas y Booth también, excepto que él estaba algo inquieto porque quería ir al baño pero no quería perderse la película, a pesar de ser para niños estaba entretenida. Pero a comparación de ellos, alguien había dejado de prestarle atención…

-¿Bones?- dijo Booth con un tono de voz muy bajo.

Volteo hacía ella pero no lograba distinguirla, debido a que la escena de la película era oscura, pero una vez que cambio pudo ver que Brennan se había quedado dormida. Booth sonrió, seguramente se le había hecho muy aburrida la película. Pero ¿Cómo podía dormir con todo el ruido de los efectos especiales?

…

-Bones… despierta, la película ya terminó- dijo Booth sacudiendo un poco el brazo de Brennan.

-¿Qué?- intentaba abrir los ojos pero había demasiada luz, debido a que la sala ya estaba iluminada.

-te quedaste dormida...Bones tenemos que irnos, necesito ir al baño- estaba un poco desesperado.

Brennan con dificultad se levantó del asiento y salió de la sala con los ojos entrecerrados, debido a que la luz le lastimaba. No podía creer que se hubiera dormido por tanto tiempo, lo último que recordaba de la película era los créditos de inicio.

Cuando Booth regresó del baño, Brennan estaba sentada con su hija en una banca , mientras ella le daba un resumen de la película que se había perdido.

-Bones, estuvo bastante buena la película. ¿No te gusto y por eso te dormiste?- preguntó en tono de broma.

-tenía sueño, no entiendo cómo es que me quede dormida- sus ojos aún estaban somnolientos.

-¿Tenías sueño a pesar de que hoy dormiste un poco más?- preguntó sorprendido. Casi había dormido una hora más de lo habitual.

-Es extraño, lo sé…

Continuará…

* * *

**¿Qué tal? jajjaa quería hacer este cap con Brennan teniendo sintomas y las reacciones de Booth jajaja se me hizo muy familiar este fic y es algo que me gustaria ver en la serie:3 y lo del perrito y todo eso! espero que les haya gustado :) DEJEN SU REVIEW y diganme que les parecio.**

**Gracias por leer! **

**atte: yessi EV**


	6. Planeando la sorpresa

**Holaaaaaaaa!**

**Estoy de regreso después de... no sé, mucho tiempo. Lo siento pero han sido meses muy locos y entre la escuela, familia, tareas, etc... no había tenido tiempo para escribir. Pero ya que son vacaciones trate de escribir un poco y bueno hice un capítulo más de este fanfic que me han pedido que continue.**

**Espero les guste y bueno me falta un capítulo más para terminarlo, no sé cuando lo subiré pero espero no tardar tanto. Ya que mis vacaciones se acaban, eso de estar en universidad es muy estresante. En fin... **

**a mi me gusta mucho comentar de como va la serie... sinceramente la temporada 10 ha sido muy sentimental, todo lo que pasó fue un poco triste y el final fue... no sé, no fue triste porque no llore, sino que sonreí porque era algo que Booth y brennan necesitaban. Así que estoy "Feliz" por ese final así que ahora esperar la temporada 11 hasta octubre :C**

**Mucho blablabla y bueno disfruten del capítul**o...

**ya saben BONES no me pertenece, es de FOX y sus creadores. (Si fuera mío, Bones tendría 10 temporadas más**

* * *

Antes de marcharse del centro comercial, regresaron por el nuevo miembro de la familia Booth-Brennan. El perrito en cuanto vio a Christine empezó a dar pequeños ladridos como si estuviera realmente emocionado de saber que tenía una nueva familia. Después de haber escuchado algunas indicaciones del veterinario de la tienda y de haber comprado alimento, una camita y una correa para el cachorro, regresaron a casa.

Christine estaba muy feliz con su nuevo perrito, en cuanto llegó a casa fue al patio trasero a jugar con él. Booth y Brennan la acompañaron, pasando una tarde divertida a lado del nuevo integrante, que después de una hora de estar debatiendo el nombre, llamaron Ripley, propuesto por Brennan.

Después de una tarde de juegos, Christine terminó agotada al igual que el cachorro, por lo que Brennan se encargó de llevar a la cama a su pequeña y Booth del cachorro. Pero este comenzó a llorar y ladraba hacía las escaleras donde minutos antes Christine había subido. Booth comprendió que Ripley quería dormir con su dueña y no veía nada de malo que el cachorro pasara su primera noche en la habitación de su hija, así que tomó su camita y lo cargó, subiendo hacia la habitación su pequeña.

La puerta de la habitación de su hija estaba entre abierta y pudo ver una escena que lo conmovió, su pequeña estaba recostada mientras Brennan le leía un libro de dinosaurios y su esposa intentaba contar la historia de una manera divertida, haciendo voces y gestos graciosos. Esa era la mujer que años atrás había dicho que no quería tener hijos y que no creía en el matrimonio.

Un pequeño ladrido lo sacó de sus pensamientos, sonrío y entró a la habitación…

-Booth… ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Brennan al verlo con el cachorro en brazos

-Bueno este pequeño al parecer no quiere dormir solo y como es su primera noche aquí pensé que sería buena idea que durmiera aquí, con su dueña-

-¡Si!- dijo Christine emocionada a lo que el cachorro también respondió con un ladrido haciendo reír a Brennan.

Booth colocó la camita del perro a un lado de la cama de Christine, los dos bastante agotados se quedaron dormidos. Brennan y Booth le dieron un beso en la frente a su hija y ambos salieron de la habitación.

-Que día…- dijo Booth en medio de un bostezo una vez que entro a la cama acompañado de su esposa.

-Fue bastante productivo y Christine se divirtió mucho- comento Brennan mientras se acomodaba entre las almohadas.

Brennan sonrió, a pesar de que había tenido una pequeña discusión a la hora del almuerzo, habían pasado un día muy feliz en familia. Algo así quería que pasara el martes e incluso que fuera mucho mejor, al día siguiente iba a tener un día ocupado planeando todo lo de la sorpresa de Booth, tenía su cita con el médico, tenía que comprar muchas cosas, iba a hacer el pastel de chocolate con Christine. El problema era ¿Cómo iba a hacer todo eso sin que Booth sospechara? Solo esperaba que un caso se interpusiera en todo esto.

-¿Booth?...-

Sin respuesta.

Su esposo estaba bastante cansado, que inmediatamente cayó en un sueño profundo. Está era su oportunidad, tomó su celular y con sumo cuidado salió de la habitación, tenía que seguir haciendo más llamadas, está sorpresa iba superar a cualquier otra que Booth hubiera recibido.

La alarma sonó, Booth de mala gana la silenció. Se puso ambas manos en el rostro y se incorporó de la cama. Vio hacía el otro lado de la cama y Brennan no había hecho ningún movimiento, seguía profundamente dormida, algo inusual porque ella es la primera en levantarse, incluso antes de que la alarma suene.

-¿Bones?...-

Observó cómo frunció el ceño y dio un ligero gemido, pero no despertó.

-hey!... bella durmiente, despierta- le habló muy cerca de su oído y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Asustada, Brennan abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir cosquilleo en su mejilla por el beso de Booth. -¿Qué hora es?-

-tranquila…son las 7:03am- sonrió al ver su cara de pánico creyendo que era más tarde.

-No escuche la alarma- su patrón de sueño ya se estaba viendo afectado por el embarazo y no tardarían en aparecer las náuseas y el vómito. Así ocurrió en su primer embarazo.

Mientras Booth hacía el desayuno, Brennan preparaba a Christine para escuela. Ese día Brennan la llevaría en su auto, pues lo necesitaba para seguir haciendo la sorpresa de Booth. Para que al agente no se le hiciera sospechoso, Brennan le dijo que necesitaba usar su auto para transportar unos objetos antiguos que tenía que recoger en un museo y después llevarlos al Jeffersonian. Era cierto, ya se lo había comentado anteriormente, pero esos objetos llegaban hasta el viernes, pero sirvió de excusa.

Después de dejar a Christine en la escuela, Brennan fue al Jeffersonian, únicamente para pedirle a los internos ayuda con el trabajo que tenía pendiente y a decirle a Cam que se tomaría parte del día, por lo que su jefa aceptó, aunque no le dijo porque se ausentaría, pero ella sabía que el cumpleaños de Booth era mañana y seguramente su ausencia se debería a eso.

Antes de irse, Brennan pasó por la oficina de su mejor amiga…

-Cariño, hola…- saludo la artista con una sonrisa.

-Hola…¿Tienes lo que te pedí?- preguntó entusiasmada

-Claro que sí cariño, está todo listo… no te preocupes, yo me encargó de instalar todo ahí mañana- estaba bastante entusiasmada por ayudar, su amiga estaba haciendo algo muy especial para su esposo y lo increíble es que ella lo planeo todo, su ayuda solo es algo extra.

-Gracias por tu ayuda Ángela-

-Es un placer ayudar… a puesto que a Booth le va a encantar-

-Espero que sí- dijo con una sonrisa y se marchó. Aún tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

La primera cosa que debía hacer era ir a su cita con el médico por lo que condujo hasta la clínica. Llegó y se sentó en la sala de espera, estaba ansiosa, iba a ver a su bebé por primera vez y deseaba que Booth estuviera allí, pero ella en verdad quería sorprenderlo. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al imaginar a Booth recibiendo ese regalo. Recordó cuando le dijo que estaba embarazada por primera vez, su sonrisa duró por días tratando de asimilar que él iba a ser padre otra vez y en alguna ocasión mencionó que creía que estaba soñando, pero no, esta vez todo era real. Brennan estaba ansiosa por saber cómo iba a reaccionar esta vez.

Unos minutos después una enfermera de compleción delgada con un folder en la mano apareció por una puerta sacando a Brennan de sus pensamientos. -¿Temperance Brennan?-

Se puso de pie y siguió a la enfermera hasta el consultorio de su médico.

-Hola Temperance- saludo el hombre que vestía bata blanca mientras se ponía de pie.

-Dr. Miller…- Brennan se acercó y estrecho su mano.

-y ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- preguntó el medico al instante que Brennan tomó asiento frente a él.

Brennan le comentó sobre su retraso, sobre las dos píldoras que olvidó tomar y las pruebas de embarazo positivas. Era casi 100% probable que estaba embarazada, pero el médico decidió hacer sus propias pruebas, entre ellas el ultrasonido. Se recostó en una camilla y el médico colocó el gel frío sobre su vientre.

Ha habido dos momentos en su vida en los que ha dejado a un lado a esa científica, racional y fría. El primero fue cuando vio a Christine por primera vez y este. En ese momento solo eran ella y ese ser que estaba creciendo dentro de ella. Se dejó llevar por las emociones y las lágrimas aparecieron en su rostro, su lado científico diría que sus lágrimas eran producto de las hormonas, pero en ese momento no había lado científico, lo único que había era una mamá feliz por ver a su bebé y escuchar el latido de su corazón. No entendía como algo tan pequeño podía producir eso en ella y mucho menos como podía llegar a amar a algo que apenas y se podía percibir. Ahí estaba, otra prueba de amor entre ella y ese maravilloso agente del FBI del que estaba enamorada.

-Temperance, todo está perfecto… tienes 5 semanas de embarazo. Felicitaciones- dijo el médico con una sonrisa mientras seguía viendo la pantalla donde aparecía una pequeña bolita llena de vida.

Después de la respectiva revisión, el médico le dio las indicaciones, como que empezara a tomar sus vitaminas prenatales y ácido fólico lo antes posible. Así como los cuidados que debía tener a partir de ese momento, algo que la hizo pensar en lo sobreprotector que puede llegar a ser Booth, pero por ahora no se iba a preocupar por eso. Ahora debía prepararle la mejor sorpresa de cumpleaños a su esposo. Al terminar la cita, el Dr. Miller le dio un sobre con un par imágenes del ultrasonido y la programación de sus citas prenatales…

-Y si tienes alguna molestia, no dudes en venir de inmediato- dijo el doctor acompañando a Brennan a la puerta.

-Gracias Dr. Miller- dijo sonriendo mientras estrechaba su mano

-y salude de mi parte al agente Booth, apuesto que le va a gustar su regalo-

El Dr. Miller conocía a Booth, había ido a algunos ultrasonidos de Christine y por supuesto sabía lo importante que era para él estar presente, desde que le comentó que Brennan lo había excluido del ultrasonido donde supo que tendría una niña. Por eso antes de iniciar con el ultrasonido, le preguntó a Brennan sobre el agente, a lo que ella respondió que está iba a ser una sorpresa para él, por eso no la había acompañado. Había escuchado historias así en todo el tiempo que ha sido médico, pero está era especial. Conocía a Brennan desde hace muchos años, era su médico de cabecera y por supuesto que fue testigo de cómo fue cambiando y para ella hacer eso para alguien que amaba, era muy conmovedor y envidiaba la historia de amor de esos dos "compañeros" que pasaron de eso a ser esposos.

Era momento de seguir su lista de cosas por hacer. Subió a su auto con destino a una tienda de souvenirs para comprar un portarretrato para poner la foto del ultrasonido y también una caja envolverlo. Encontró uno que llamó su atención, ya que era de color amarillo y tenía unas letras de colores azul y rosa que formaban la palabra "baby". Era perfecto así que no perdió más tiempo y lo compró junto con una caja azul con un moño plateado para envolverlo. Ya que tenía el regalo, lo siguiente en su lista era conseguir los ingredientes para hacer el pastel con Christine y una vez que los tuviera, ir por ella a la escuela e ir a casa para prepararlo.

Ya pasaban de las doce del día y Brennan se dirigía a la escuela de Christine, después de haber pasado al supermercado. Estaba pensando en lo que le hacía falta por hacer cuando su celular comenzó a sonar por lo que rápidamente lo conecto a las manos libres de su auto.

-Brennan…-dijo mientras mantenía su vista en el parabrisas

-hey, Bones!... ¿Qué tan tu día?- Brennan se tensó al escuchar eso. Tenía ganas de decirle que su día estaba siendo estupendo y muy ocupado, pero no podía.

-eh..Bien…-

-¿Bien?... solo eso. ¿Estás bien?- ese "bien" no lo había convencido y su voz titubeo. Algo ocultaba.

-Si… Booth, estoy conduciendo. Voy por Christine, te llamare más tarde ¿De acuerdo?- necesitaba terminar esta conversación lo antes posible, antes de que comenzará a hacer más preguntas.

-En ese caso. ¿Podemos vernos para almorzar?-

-¡NO!- dijo rápidamente sin pensarlo muy bien

-¿Qué?!... ¿Por qué?!- eso si no se lo esperaba. Ahora si estaba muy confundido

-No puedo, tengo que… regresar de inmediato al laboratorio. Compraremos algo de comer en el camino. Lo siento…- esto sin duda le iba a molestar a Booth. Ella casi nunca rechaza un almuerzo, no desde que se conocen. Pero no podía dejar que su plan se arruinara, tal vez Booth este molesto pero una vez que sepa lo que en realidad estaba ocurriendo, entendería todo.

-Bien… nos veremos después- cortó la llamaba y tiró el teléfono en su escritorio con violencia.

_¡¿Qué demonios le ocurre a Brennan?!- _se preguntó a sí mismo. Era más que obvio que algo le ocultaba y estaba harto de todo eso. Echó su asiento hacia atrás y soltó un suspiro de frustración. – _Seguramente está en esos momentos difíciles del mes- _pensó_._ Era lo único que tenía sentido, con respecto a su actitud de los últimos días. Pero la verdad es que ni siquiera se acercaba a lo que en realidad pasaba y eso lo hacía más emocionante.

Después de que Booth le colgó bruscamente, Brennan analizaba todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos días. Lo que menos quería era que estuviera molesto y menos cuando su cumpleaños era al día siguiente, pero resulta difícil mantener un secreto con él y sobre todo cuando ella no es buena mintiendo.

_Solo un día más, Booth.- _se dijo a sí misma.

-¡Mami!- se escuchó la voz de una niña entre la multitud de niños.

-Hola, cielo- Brennan recibió con un abrazo a su pequeña y le dio un beso en la frente.

-mami, tengo mucha hambre- dijo la pequeña tocando su estómago.

-Vamos a comer en casa, cariño-

-¿Y papi?-

-En su trabajo. Papi no sabe que vamos a ir a casa y es porque vamos a hacerle una sorpresa por su cumpleaños. ¿Recuerdas que querías hacerle un pastel de chocolate?-

-¡Sí, un pastel de chocolate para papi!- dijo Christine emocionada con una sonrisa igual a la de su papá.

Y así, madre e hija se dirigieron a casa para hacer otra parte de la sorpresa de Booth. Antes de comenzar con la preparación, Brennan preparó emparedados para ella y Christine, después de haber estado de compras durante la mañana, su estómago estaba reclamando comida y más ahora que tiene un bebé creciendo dentro de ella.

Todo era diversión mientras hacían el pastel, algunas manchas de harina en el rostro y dedos llenos de chocolate que iban directo a la boca. Brennan no hubiera permitido eso, no es bueno que Christine coma tanta azúcar, pero lo cierto es que ella también lo estaba haciendo. El chocolate había sido uno de sus tantos antojos mientras estaba embarazada y esta vez no era la excepción.

Después de unas horas, el pastel estaba listo. Christine había insistido en que ella lo quería decorar. Puso dulces de colores formando la palabra "Happy Birthday Daddy" y algunos adornos con merengue alrededor. Entre ella y su mamá intentaron dejar la cocina tal y como estaba antes de que llegaran, todo para que Booth no sospechara nada. Una vez que terminaron tomaron el pastel y lo subieron al auto. En el que irían al Jeffersonian para dárselo a Ángela, quien lo iba a guardar y llevaría hasta el lugar donde Booth recibiría su sorpresa.

-¡Hola Tía Ángela!- saludo la pequeña Christine desde la puerta de la oficina de la artista.

-Hey!... hola!- dijo recibiendo un abrazo de su sobrina favorita

-trajimos el pastel sorpresa de papi- dijo susurrando en el oído de la mejor amiga de su madre.

-Wow!... se ve delicioso. Tu mami y tú hicieron un gran trabajo- le guiño un ojo a su amiga, que estaba en silencio observándolas.

-Gracias, tía Ángela-

-cariño, está todo listo para mañana. Tengo todo bajo control. Regalos, globos, comida y… pastel- señaló el pastel envuelto en una caja sobre su escritorio.

-Gracias, apreció mucho lo que estás haciendo. Yo sola no podría haberlo hecho y mucho menos con Booth a lado mío todo el tiempo…de hecho, él está un poco molesto porque he estado metiéndole, pero quiero sorprenderlo mañana- ella parecía triste cuando menciono su discusión con Booth.

-Es un placer ayudarte. Sé que Booth te conoce perfectamente y no lo puedes engañar muy fácil, pero tranquila… después de que vea su sorpresa, entenderá todo y se le olvidara cualquier discusión que hayan tenido Ahora solo relájate que mañana es el gran día-

Continuará….

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿les gustó?**

**en el proximo capitulo (el final) ya sabrán la sorpresa completa, porque Brennan planeó muchas cosas, aparte del ultrasonido y el pastel. Dejen su review POR FAVORRRRRRR! me gusta leerlos y me motivan a seguir escribiendo.**

**Les dejo mi twitter para que me comenten ahí también que les pareció (arroba) YessiEspinoza**

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**Atte: yessiEv**


End file.
